Intravascular catheters and other diagnostic or therapeutic catheters for use within the body for treatment and diagnosis of diseases are generally known. A number of different catheter structures and methods for making catheters are also known. Each of these different existing structures and methods has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide design alternatives for catheters and alternate methods for producing the catheters.